1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is a known related technique of adapting an image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine, a facsimile, and a printer, which has a first unit, for example, a process cartridge, and a second unit, for instance, a developer container, so that the first unit and the second unit can be attached to and detached from an image forming apparatus body as shown in JP-A-2003-295562.
However, to enable the first unit and the second unit to be separately attached to and detached from the image forming apparatus body, the related technique is subject to a constraint that each of the first unit and the second unit should be disposed not to hinder the other from being attached to and detached from the image forming apparatus body. Consequently, the related technique has a problem that an image forming apparatus is enlarged according to the related art due to this constraint.